


The Perch

by guineamania



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blind leading the Blind, Gen, Vertigo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Foggy found out he demanded to be shown how Matt worked an average night.<br/>Now he has told Karen she demands the same thing, but it doesn't go as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perch

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Vertigo in my One-Million-Words June Bingo

“I want to see it Matt,” Karen argued. “You have taken Foggy up to your little perch and I want to see it!” she continued, stood in front of Matt’s desk with her arms crossed and determination etched onto her face. Ever since Foggy had found out he had been pestering Matt to show him what he did on an average night now the main crime rings had been crippled. So Matt had taken him up to what was now called the perch. It was just the tallest building in Hell’s Kitchen meaning he could pinpoint sounds and smells easier without them intermingling through the streets. Foggy loved heights and marvelled at all you could see from the top of Hell’s Kitchen. So now word had spread round the office and Karen wanted to go up there too.   
“Karen, I am not a sightseeing business. There is a reason I go up there and it is to fight bad guys,” Matt sighed as he desperately tried to get something done on their current case; this person was paying. It was a big deal for Nelson and Murdock.  
“I am not going to get in your way. I just want to see what you do like Foggy did,” Karen continued, switching from commanding to pleading in a second. Matt didn’t have the energy or heart to continue to argue with her.  
“Okay but you need to let me get on with work if something big comes up. And bring the Taser Foggy brought you,” Matt conceded, sighing as their secretary skipped out of the office like a satisfied cat.

That evening Matt was already in his armour by the time Karen arrived. At least she was dressed for night time vigilantism and had her Taser like Matt had asked. “You ready?” Matt asked and Karen nodded with a grin. They took their time walking to and up to the top. There were quite a few stairs and the lift had never worked in this place. Matt obviously arrived at the top first and proceeded to perch on his usual spot. But Karen didn’t appear next to him. “Matt,” she whispered weakly. “I’m not feeling too well.” Matt turned around and Karen was stood as far away from the edge as she could get and he her eyes closed.  
“If you were scared of heights you didn’t need to come,” Matt sighed, resting a hand gently on her shoulder. He was trying to turn out the sirens and screams that he should really be dealing with.   
“I’m not scared, I just feel really dizzy and like I’m about to throw up,” she muttered again, practically collapsing against Matt. He knew what this was.   
“You’ve got vertigo Karen, you will feel better when we get lower down,” Matt soothed, guiding her down the stairs they had just climbed up. He did let out a little chuckle to himself though; the blind leading the blind had never been more apt. 

“Sorry if I ruined your night, this has never happened to me before,” Karen sighed when her feet were back on solid ground.   
“It’s fine, but do you mind if I just throw you in a taxi. There’s a robbery going on about two blocks away,” Matt blushed and Karen rolled her eyes. Never a dull moment with Matthew Murdock.


End file.
